Texas and pineapples
by FranklyFrankie
Summary: Selena comes back to Texas after 7 years of living in Washington, surprising Demi, her once best friend. They've both grown hotter, and someone is a real thief. Apparently always been.


**So, hi, long time no...write. hah. So, this is a new story, might continue with it, I just found my writing spirit again so we'll see how long it'll stay that way. ENJOY.**

"_Girls, it's nine thirty, time to sleep." a voice from downstairs called._

"_Ok, mom." Demi answered and paused Pocahontas on the TV, getting a groan by her best friend in response._

"_Ooooor we could watch movies all night and stay up 'til the sunrise!" Selena said and stood up, smiling big at Demi. _

"_You know we can't stay up later than nine thirty, Selly." Demi said and took out the dvd and put it on the movie shelf. Selena just groaned louder._

"_Yes, but come ooooon, it will be fun, I promise!" She said and looked at Demi, who still said no to her best friends thought. "You're mean." _

"_Not mean, only smart." Demi said in response and took Selena's hand and dragged her up the stairs towards the bathroom to brush their teeth. When that was done they made it towards Demi's room. Demi stopped at the doorframe as Selena searched all around in the room.  
>"All clear." She said and took Demi's hand and led her to the bed. Demi was afraid of many things, but if it was one thing in particular, it certainly was spiders. So, the hero Selena was, she always looked for spiders every time Demi was going to bed so they wouldn't crawl into her nose or mouth while she was asleep. <em>

_They laid down on the bed and held each other close, sleep taking over quickly. _

"_I love you, Demi." Selena said, and placed a kiss on said girl's forehead before closing her eyes and falling asleep._

'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'

"_We're moving." Selena said through tears she never used to shed. But now was different, she was going to be separated from her best friend, her Demi. _

"_Where?" Demi sniffled into Selena's tee as they hugged tighter than ever._

"_Washington…" and they cried even more. _

"_B-but that's too far away, you can't leave me here all by myself!" Demi cried into her shoulder. She couldn't bare to think about having to be separated from Selena, she loved her too much. She didn't have any other friends because Selena was the only one she needed. The only one she wanted. But she couldn't do anything, it was already decided. Her mother had gotten a great opportunity with work in Washington, and that's that. _

_Selena and Demi are hugging for the last time before she has to get in the car and go to the airport, taking them to Washington. Demi hated that state for existing. It is probably the worst state ever. Demi has never been more upset than she is right now. _

"_Honey, we've got to go." Mandy, Selena's mother said and got into the car after hugging Demi's parents. Selena and Demi slowly let go, sniffling. Selena kissed Demi's both cheeks. _

"_I love you." _

"_I love you too." _

_"Never forget me."_

_"I won't. I will never forget you."_

_And by that, she was gone. No more crazy adventures in the park with probably the bestest person on the planet. No more going down to the ice cream bar together, ordering what the other liked, only so they could share. No more. _

**Seven years later**

It's no longer nice and warm summer in Texas. It's been replaced by cold winds and naked trees. Fall has come to Austin and North Austin High School and in the principals office, staring out at the weather, sits Demi once again.

"Demi, I am asking you one more time, did you or did you not steal the janitors keys?" the principal, Mr. Stevens, asked in a raised voice, tired of the young girls denying.

"I've told you a thousand times already, I didn't steal the keys!" Demi lost her patience a good while ago. Sure, she's been caught stealing a few times, but that doesn't mean she's the one doing it every time.

"Look,-" A knock on the door was heard, interrupting Mr. Stevens' third last try to get Demi to admit it was her. He sighed, "What?"

"The new girl is out here waiting." the secretary said, looking over the glasses into the room. The principal waved as in motion to send the girl in and stood up. He looked at Demi once more.

"If you admit it was you, I won't have your locker opened for a look inside." Demi let out a laugh.

"With what keys?" she replied and made her way towards the door before the principal would throw something at her. Believe me, it has happened. Demi walked out of the office and towards her locker. She opened it, a few books falling out onto the floor and as she cursed she went to pick them up. On the way up she hit her head in the locker door, dropping her books once again and falling onto the floor herself. "Ouch..." A laugh was heard from across the hall. She recognized that laugh, but from where?  
>"You're still as clumsy as I remember." Demi looked up towards the girl. "But I don't recall you stealing." Selena said, smiling at Demi. Demi couldn't believe her eyes.<p>

"Wh-, a-are you the new girl?" Demi asked, surprised to say the least. The sight made her breath catch in her throat. Selena was beautiful. Her dark brown hair in waves across her shoulders, her petite body in fitted jeans and a green tee, Demi remembered that was her favourite colour. Selena, still sporting her worn out converse just like the last time she saw her, looked amazing. Selena bent down next to Demi, picking up the books from the floor and then offering her hand to the surprised brunette. Demi felt a familiar tingle in her fingers as their hands touched, remembering how she felt this way every time Selena would hold her hand when they were little. Selena smirked.

"I guess I am." she said, handing Demi her books. Selena raked her eyes across Demi's body, smirking at the blush appearing on the other brunette's cheeks as she looked down at the floor. "You've changed, Dems. You look... hot." Selena said quirking her eyebrow, making Demi blush even more. Demi didn't like the way Selena had control over her, no one can control Demi. She was the school bad-ass, and not even her best friend from childhood who just happened to come back to Texas could change that.

"Thanks, I guess. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take the extra long route to my classroom, making myself even more late than I already am." Demi said, closing her locker, walking away in the hallway as Selena followed Demi with her eyes. Selena smiled to herself, thinking how much everything has changed, but still not.


End file.
